


guilt

by regionalatvess



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Guilt, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Religious Guilt, Smut, handjob, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, joshler- freeform, me pouring my messy heart out, reassurance, softcore, sweet gushy shit, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatvess/pseuds/regionalatvess
Summary: tyler needs reassurance and josh knows him better than anyone else





	1. second guessing

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when I listen to sweet music and think about horribly lovely things, and they also fuck around- but that's in the second chapter as I did in my first work.

It seemed a little odd, both hands pressed firmly to his bible to brace himself as he let his mind be littered by black jeans and a sloppy dye job. Tyler's nails pressed shallowly into the faux leather of the paperback when the exact person that fogged his brain plopped down not-so gracefully next to him.

"you're sitting this one out," The intruding male spoke up quickly, making tyler shift on the colleges worn down bleachers. The well lit gym made his every movement that much more rigged. A warm huff of breath told the other that his observation was correct. 

A silence fell over the two while the rest of the room roared out obscenities at the opposing teams successful three point shot. Not that tyler was providing material to the conversation anyway, but now josh was mute too. Then, "It looks like they really need you." It made tyler's jaw clench and dull nails dig deeper because he knew they did, he knew.

He'd been kicked off the team at a previous practice, due to a loss of temper, something that the boy next to him grew accustomed to, seeing as he needed to stick around long enough to calm tyler every time he started to fume. Still though, he wanted to come to every game. His excuse would be that he needed to support is friends, though he found a tiny victory in the slipping up that his coach made in planning a play. 

"Let's get out of here, I'll make it up to ya" which tyler responded to with a semi sarcastic eye roll, he hadn't said he needed cheering up. But the shorter, now standing man knew. Tyler's small frame was assisted from the bleacher by the other young man, making their way to the campus exit. 

 

"What're you carrying that old thing around for?" Tyler's company said, referring to the same bible he'd had a death grip the entire evening. tyler shrugged, dragging his feet on the dead autumn grass of the felid they were wandering in. His fingers tingled on command when who he was next to linked their fingers together.

Silence again, as the sun started to drift and left the sky painted orange. "Not feeling guilty are you?" the other squeezed his hand. No response. A nudge on Tyler's shoulder. Eyes caught one another's glance, Tyler's having tears breaching his ducts. It got this way sometimes, how could it not?

Warmth, a fuckton, spread from where the other boys lips made contact to any spot that was willing to relish in the sensation. The kiss swallowed tyler whole, as it had everyday before this one. They smiled to each other after pulling apart will too much hesitation, both coloured crimson, which they might want to blame on the surrounding sunset. 

"No god could ever believe that something this good is wrong," the lean figure standing amongst tyler spoke, dragging every piece of the sentence from the depth of his golden heart. Tyler cried a bit, which wasn't new. The other man would want to lunge forward and hold him, but he knew his boyfriend, and he knew they both liked the distance that they stood from. God, is he beautiful. Was their minds' thesis and a coherent thought that didn't come from just one or the other.

"I love you so much josh."


	2. adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying something new, with no new feelings, it's all the same love, just freakier

"I" _lips_ "adore" _teeth_ "you" _tongue_

Tyler was so used to slow. Slow minds, slow bodies, slow words. Most specifically when it came to josh, so the both of them figured in the backs of their heads that maybe he'd handle their intimacy himself, set himself a pace.

Instead, he lay semi-still, not limp in the least but open to Josh's direction. To describe it they were electric, jumping skin and in sync in every way besides physically. From anyone else sight, it would be messy, two lanky men resisting ever breaking their touch on white sheets. Legs caught together, skin melting as one, grey and blue boxer briefs acting as enough contrast to make a barrier from them becoming one flesh toned structure.

tyler was quiet but consisted of heaving breaths. Knowing this, josh pulled away from where their lips met to read the brunettes face, waiting to drag some sound  out of him. Tyler had found himself clutching josh closer and closer, wanting their chests flush against each other. The position made the smooth shift of Josh's hips that forced their two clothed cocks together very easy, which the boy in control was thankful for.

None of this was new yet, but something deep in the young men told them both that they were going to cover new territory this time. Josh fell to a steady pace, and tyler met his hips when he could, they worked like two gears, fitting perfectly and moving with ease.

Small groans from either party started to fill the space of Tyler's dimly lit bedroom, intensifying the whirlpool of sensation that had them consumed. No focus, not on anything real, but they were so inclined to keep chasing their inevitable highs.

then a snap of reality sent tingles down Josh's half-upright spine. "put your mouth on me," tyler croaked, and josh noticed then that oh yeah he hadn't leaned down to kiss him in a while. His neck swooped low to reattach himself to the other, and they both moaned into the kiss but Tyler's was fuelled with a mild frustration.

"Not like that," tyler chuckled out after hesitantly pulling away from his boyfriend. A heat in Josh's abdomen sparked and spread over him, exactly when the realization of what tyler was asking for washed over his mind.

Part of him was searing heat, replaying the way tyler asked - or ever better, instructed him 'put your mouth on me.' The other part was frozen ice, josh didn't _know how_! How would he know if he was doing it right? He nodded slowly, inches from Tyler's face, letting his nerves melt away in the boys brown eyes.

Tyler felt a bit of power, all he needed to do was ask from what he wanted, _oh god_ , he was getting what he wanted. That wasn't him though, _the lead_? Not typically. Roles aside, he let his lanky fingers snake into Josh's hair, following the movements of his nodding head and then sharply tugging the opposite way.

A high yelp ripped from josh at that, and his hips took a dive down to Tyler's, grinding. Tyler could have sworn it was the hottest thing he'd seen, and he gripped even harder down. "Show me what you want" Josh's squinty eyes flicked to meet Tyler's more round ones.

Tyler took the offer, running his free hand down Josh's frame that lay on top of him, and took the other out of his locks to follow suit. Both hands reached to his boyfriends shoulders, adding pressure to guide him down his own body. As he pushed josh lower, the other took the opportunity to lay wet kisses to anywhere he could on Tyler's body.

The hands on Josh's shoulders let up and slowly combed through his hair instead, causing him to look up through his thick lashes. Tyler looked ethereal in that moment,  
So josh told him, and he blushed down at him. Josh blinked back to focus on what he was doing, and quickly propped himself up on his elbows, assuming what he thought was the right position.

He fiddled with Tyler's waistband, nervous and not sure how to clarify what he was asking for, the brunette caught on to this and lifted his hips from his mattress to allow the access that josh was silently asking for.

Josh took the chance and jumped on it, firmly grabbing ahold of the fabric and reefing it downward. Tyler took a sharp breath in, snapping his head to the right, eyes screwed shut. Josh's eyebrows furrowed as he gazed up and the depiction of embarrassment.

The brunette slowly eased, the boy on top of him chuckling with a hand soothing his leg. 'what's got him laughing?' tyler wondered, but josh answered before he could verbalize.

"You're beautiful ty," he offered, and tyler took the moment to lace his fingers back into the blue tinted locks before him. "Every last inch of you" and to that josh felt his boyfriends abdomen tighten with a soft fit of laughter. Josh looked up to catch a bit of eye contact, rolling his eyes.

All at once tyler was cutting his own giggles off with a long, drawn out sigh. Josh's tongue managed its way to the tip of the other mans dick, laying flatly to detect the pulsation. "j-osh, come on." It sounded like a plead to continue, not be be turned down.

Josh fell into a pace that he knew tyler liked, judging by the consistent strings of curses falling from his lips at least. He gripped the base of his boyfriends cock firmly while his mouth did the rest, and let his other hand trail down to his own throbbing bulge.

Both of them groaned, tyler a soprano. This angelic tone sparked nerves on Josh's scalp, making him moan lowly around Tyler's length. The vibration of his voice shot to all points of the brunettes body, lighting him aflame, "ffuckin driving me crazy Joshie" he spat, tightening his grip on the other mans hair. This all caused more struggled sounds from josh, liking the attention and roughness he felt.

Tears threatened to brim Josh's eyes as tyler gripped harder to his hair, palming at himself to relieve some of the arousal. "Oh shit baby, you like it when I talk like that?" Tyler rasped out, sounding surprised and ever so thankful. Josh nodded and smiled with his eyes up at tyler, mouth too tightly stuffed to say it aloud. Nevertheless, it made tyler burn up, instantly wanting to spill.

As time went on and Josh's method was still proving to be affective, he wanted more, he wanted to finish him off. Slowly he let his bobbing head take more and more of tyler every time, practically using his cock just to fuck his throat with.

"trying to make me come, huh josh?" the subject sighed a reply, not breaking the pace or intention that drove it. Tears finally streaked Josh's face when tyler obliged and met his downward thrusts, snapping his hips upwards to contrast the motion.

Josh stilled, allowing the hand that worked on over his bulge to dive into his boxers and properly jerk himself off. His mouth was still agape, allowing perfect access for his boyfriends deep and purposeful thrusts.

"fuck j-josh, letting me fuck your throat like that, 's so good" Tyler's motions continued, wavering more and more as he began to fall in. His eyes screwed shut as he practically cried out little 'oh's. "wanna make me come don't you?"

Hesitantly, josh pulled off of tyler catching him off guard only to drive him up the wall harder than ever. "mhmm, want you to come all over my face ty," he ran his sloppy, hot tongue to the underside of the painfully hard cock before him, flexing it to point and trace the tip "can you do that for me?"

Tyler answered without a word, reefing Josh's head back to where he needed him, both thrusting his hips and pulling the boy down by his vibrant locks in earnest. The brunette wanted to oblige, paint his beautiful face to satisfaction, and something twisting in his gut told him that he wouldn't have to wait long.

Then, a shift in power dynamic rushed through the two. Tyler let go of his once firm hold on josh, not willingly, but what can you do when you've gone completely limp anyway? He was crying, with heaving chest and rolling hips. He wanted to say something here, tell josh how good it felt, just try to explain what it was like but nothing came out. What did was short screams, whines and hard huffs.

Josh got what he asked for, milking everything he could over his already masked, white face. "god dammit tyler that was so hot," he laughed, climbing over his boyfriend who curled into his touch, still shaking.

As he lay himself on top of the man, he couldn't help but eavesdrop on his heartbeat, which was a steady and unforgiving rhythm.  A comfortable silence fell over them, and then, 

"o-oh shit, yes" Josh's face contorted slightly, when tyler had managed a loose grip on his cock between their bodies, despite the fact that they were flushed to one another's chest.

Tyler's breath slowed just as Josh's began to pick up. The groaning man settled his jaw to Tyler's shoulder, unintentionally giving access to his ear. The brunette took the opportunity in anyway that he could, first nipping and kissing with added hot breath. Then, he spoke lowly, gripping the shaft of Josh's cock firmly, feeding his fancy for dirty talk.

"Josh, baby, don't you wanna come for me like I did for you?" what followed was a nod, screwed shut eyelids and a whimper. "yeah? gonna say my name when you do it, okay? tell me how good it feels joshie."

Josh knew that the second bit wasn't an offer, nor a question, but a demand. "ahh, it- ah shit- feels so good tyler," he stuttered, dangerously close. His voice was a treat to Tyler's ears, but also danced across his chest with every vibration in his throat.

With a few more snaps of his wrist, the blue hue was gone, seeing hot white everywhere, fogging up his vision.

"tyler! oh god, ty yes," he managed and a pang of searing pride washed over the brunette. He used his previously occupied hand to reach to Josh's chin, tilting his view upward, and meeting their lips again.

There was a sweet intensity that accompanied the kiss, beautiful and new, it made the two force themselves closer. They loved each other before and loved each other right then, but this kiss was what made them want to forget that their lips ever faced a moment where they weren't locked to the other set.

There was a sweet intensity that said _'I'm not guilty of anything but the love I feel, and myself, and being here, right now, which is as good as it gets.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy(ed) this! I spent quite a bit of time on the wording and whatnot. Let me know what you thought if that suits your fancy :)


End file.
